A Beautiful Thing
by elliehigginbottom
Summary: Now this baffled the red headed prefect. James Potter was actually paying attention? He wasn't kicked back, flirting with whatever girl caught his fancy (which used to be Lily). He wasn't playing with that blasted snitch, or ruffling up his unruly dark hair. A beautiful thing was taking place. A change in the wind. They were growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a James and Lily story. I have been a long time reader of the pair, but have always had trouble writing them. The pair are mysterious and elusive to me. I've been working on this idea for a while, and I will probably regret posting it. But anyways...**

**...**

So there they sat. On opposite ends of the narrow and crammed train compartment, listening to the Head Boy and Girl divvy up rounds and responsibilities. _He hadn't looked at her once_. Lily Evans, typically known for her composure, sat rigidly on the train bench, growing more and more frustrated by the moment. She had even worn her hair the way she knew he liked.

Merlin, not even an, "Alright, Evans?" or a sharp, "Stuff it, Lils."

James Potter was already driving her mad, and he had yet to speak to her. Tall and covered in the lean muscles, his clothes hung on him in the way only old money could allow. Lily knew he came from money, although neither he, nor his best friend Sirius Black, ever made it a point. But those boys carried themselves in a way that boasted good breeding. It was their ridiculous antics that grounded them.

But the handsome English boy sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Brow furrowed as he listened attentively.

Now _this_ baffled the red headed prefect. James Potter was actually paying attention? He wasn't kicked back, flirting with whatever girl caught his attention (which used to be Lily). He wasn't playing with that blasted snitch, or ruffling up his unruly dark hair. James Potter, with his steel cut jaw and his frustratingly drawing eyes were fixed on Helene Silverman as she droned on about the importance of being punctual for nightly rounds.

Now Lily would have been paying attention too. Honestly. She was always in the know. Being a prefect was a big honor and responsibility, that she took seriously. Especially because it would help boost her application for the prestigious Healer program that she was so keen to start after her graduation from Hogwarts.

But right now, Lily was actively talking herself back into following through with the plans she had made since early this summer. She had made this pact with herself, after her rubbish bin filled with letter after unfinished letter. It was just about time to make good on it.

Sooner than the she was ready, the start of term prefect meeting was over and all the prefects began rising and milling about the carriage. Lily waited as patiently as she could, as some of the prefects started heading back to other compartments to be with their friends.

Her green eyes kept watch over the dark haired boy. Who was currently chatting with Dexter Wood, a fellow Gryffindor in 7th year. He and James were teammates on the quidditch team. She sat there feigning patience and not after too long, the boys said their goodbyes and started exiting the door.

Before she could lose delicate nerve, Lily quickly rose from her seat, straightened her skirt, fluffed her hair, swallowed her pride and said, "Potter."

Both boys stopped and turned round. Dex, who had always been on friendly terms with Lily, smiled pleasantly, "Lily Evans, always a pleasure. You are getting more beautiful every year."

Lily blushed, as she always did when she received this type of attention from boys. Which was often. She noticed James stiffen at his compliment, his defined jaw flexing as his eyes fixed themselves on his satchel that was slung over the dark haired boys shoulder. "Thanks Dex. I hope you had a nice summer," Lily offered politely.

Dex opened his mouth to continue, but Lily cut him off, "I just needed a quick word with Potter, if you don't mind?" Lily told the 7th year sweetly.

Dex's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Everyone knew of the infamous animosity between she and James Potter. He let out a surprised laugh, and chucked James on the shoulder. "Be gentle with him Lily," The older boy winked and left the awkward couple alone in the carriage.

Lily felt the blush creeping back up her neck, when she began, "Potter, listen-"

"Evans, I can't talk right now. I have somewhere to be," James interrupted, his voice impatient and clipped. Lily was once again shocked at her obvious dismissal, and even more so when she realized James was turning to leave. He had never turned down an opportunity to be alone with her before.

This infuriated Lily for some reason. Godric, she was trying to be a decent person here! Before she could stop herself, she quickly skirted around him to block his exit out the door. "Well, that will not be a problem because this will not take long," she shot back at him, her voice as sharp as his.

James stopped short and backed up, as if he was afraid of accidentally touching her. Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms impatiently over her chest, already tired of the conversation they had yet to have. She noticed him give a nod to someone over her shoulder, and quickly glanced to see Sirius, Remus and Peter (the rest of the marauder's) waiting for him just down the train corridor.

Lily gave the group of boys an unamused wave, which was kindly returned by Remus, eagerly returned by Peter, and not returned at all by Sirius, who just blew her kisses.

"Did you need something, Evans?" asked James quickly, pulling Lily's attention back to the carriage where they stood, in an odd standoff. Shifting his satchel more comfortably over his shoulder, James looked around at the compartment. He looked at anything but her.

"Uh, yes. Listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry," Lily started, her voice getting quieter on the last words, and James' eyes quickly flicked to her's.

"You don't need to do this," He told her tightly, making to leave again.

Lily just moved into his path once more, determined. Continuing, she blushed, but kept her voice steady, "No. I do. At the end of last term, I was upset. I...I was very angry with you," She explained to his chest. "I acted - well, I was cruel, and the more I think about how I was to you, the more embarrassed I am. I used the way you felt about me to hurt you. And I'm ashamed of myself-"

"Evans, just stop." He told her, his voice angry and emotional. Their eyes caught for a moment and something strange passed between them. He leaned in, his hazel's eyes fixed on her mouth. Lifting a hand, just an inch, before dropping it, and once again making for the exit. This same something caused Lily to reach out and grab the front of the shirt of the boy she swore she loathed, and push him against the wall to stop his retreat.

James' back hit the compartment wall, and his jaw flexed in frustration. He was stronger than her. It was not debatable, but he allowed himself to be thrown about, with no fight left in him.

"I'm sorry, James," the redhead told him, her eyes hard and earnest, and James' eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the determined girl in front of him. She hadn't called him James in years.

With their bodies as close as they were, she couldn't help but feel the muscles flexing beneath her hand that she kept on his chest. And he could smell her perfume. They stilled for a moment, as their breathing slowed.

"What do you want, Evans?" He asked her, quietly. Sounding like he was in some sort of pain. Lily seemed to come to herself and she let go of him then. Her mouth opening as if to answer, before shutting it again. Her lovely cheeks pinked in a rather endearing way, and her green eyes glanced off in the distance. As if she was trying to find the answer there.

James straightened up. Running a hard hand through his dark hair. He couldn't help but think, '_This girl. Why this girl?'_

Finally realizing what she wanted needed to be said, Lily answered the desperate boy, "James, I don't want you to think that I am still that same person from last year."

James let out a long breath, before taking a step towards her. Lily arched back to meet his hazel gaze. "Don't we all, Lily," he agreed solemnly, before catching up his satchel once more and exiting the compartment.

**Lily stood there for a long moment, ignoring the tingle in her spine that hearing her name from his lips brought about. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Evans," came James' sharp voice somewhere back in reality. Lily, who had been watching the starlit night, while sitting on a large window sill just outside the Great Hall, pulled herself out of her thoughts to see a very tense looking James' Potter looming over her.

"Potter," she countered, pulling her sweater tighter around her small frame, and making to stand. Lily really didn't have the energy to decipher the cryptic and stoic mood James had been during these first two weeks of term.

But Lily had to sit back down, since James moved, completely trapping her in the window sill. "The patrol schedule," he told her tightly, thrusting a copy of the first term prefect patrolling schedule in front of her face.

James needn't say anything more. Lily knew exactly why he was here. She took the schedule, and pretended to skim over it. Sympathy for the boys immediately welled within her. Lily had noticed that James had been scheduled for nightly patrols during three full moons, and asked Helene Silverman to switch out James for her on those nights. Lily had thought she'd done it soon enough, that James would never be the wiser. But for some reason this year, James had taken it upon himself to be responsible.

Feigning indignation, she gave him an out, "Well, I'm sorry Potter. But it's not my fault that my potion's tutoring sessions were scheduled during quite a few of my patrols. Your schedule was the only one that matched to switch. So, can you for once think of someone other than yourself and just do me this favor?" She finished, shooting up, forcing James to take a step back.

The Gryffindor boy stood there in shock. Lily did her part, remaining indignant. He should just take it. Leave it, and let her alone. Moving to stalk off in a huff, she found herself caught by the arm, and thrust back against the stone wall.

James once again loomed over her, with a fierce look in his hazel eyes, "What do you know, Evans?" the edge in his voice serving as a warning.

Lily looked at James, and couldn't bring herself to be frightened of him. All she could see was a fiercely loyal boy, who was terrified of not being able to protect his mate. Lily took a steadying breath before answering, "I know that Remus is my friend."

His grip tightened on her arm, and Lily winced in pain, "Who told you?" James demanded quietly, letting her go quickly, but staying close.

Lily rubbed her arm gingerly, answering, "No one. I figured it out last year. Look, I was only trying to help him...I know he really needs you boys around that time," she chanced a glance up at James who was watching her closely. "I won't tell anyone. I promise," she added gently.

James let out a long shaky breath, before straightening back up, "He...we have to protect him," he told her, his voice suddenly tired.

"I know," Lily agreed solemnly, staring down at her shoes.

"I'm...I'm sorry if I was rough with you," he added quietly.

Lily couldn't help but chuckle. Looking back up at the boy who had become a mystery to her, she replied to his inquisitive look, "That is the first time you've ever apologized to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was surprised at how long it took them to seek her out after her encounter with James. The redhead was seated at the most secluded study table behind the stacks in the library. She came here often, when she really wanted to be lost to the world. The sequestered oak table was forgotten by many students who preferred company and more appealing scents than dust and musty books. But Lily never minded these things. Solitude was a friend she was growing more and more acquainted with, especially since it was only her and Petunia at home now.

With a long sigh, and a shake of her right hand, Lily set about scratching away at yet another essay. Classes were only growing increasingly demanding, and the prefect already found her free time giving way to extra studies and prefect duties.

The stagnant air shifted and Lily found herself no longer alone.

"Boys," Lily greeted calmly, continuing to scrawl the basic theories of Nordic Runes of the mid fourteenth century onto her parchment. The Marauders brought their presence full force into her atmosphere. Every student at Hogwarts would admit that individually these boys were intimidating; breath taking; a bit dangerous. But collectively - collectively they were a wall. They were each other's armor. Lily felt an unfamiliar chill straighten her spine as she sat working. The handsome boys all falling into the vacant chairs at the large table. Each wearing a solemn expression on their handsome faces.

"Lily Evans, it seems we have some business to discuss with you," Sirius Black responded first, a serious edge in his voice that the carefree boy rarely sported.

To this Lily put down her quill and looked up at the group of them. Sirius and Remus sat at the table across from her. Sirius wearing a dark and tense expression punctuated by his coal grey eyes and his dark hair that fell in a way that could only be described as roguish. Lily, for the first time in her life, found Sirius Black altogether intimidating. Which was an utterly ridiculous notion, because she'd gone toe to toe with Black more than once, after a prank went awry. But these stakes were higher. They were personal. Remus on the other hand looked uneasy. His sandy blonde hair flopping into his warm brown eyes. It was evident that this meeting had not been his wish.

Peter and James had taken the seats flanking Lily's. Peter doing his best to appear menacing, but only achieving the appearance of apprehension. But James, to Lily's right, made every muscle in Lily's body aware of his presence. With one of his muscular arms flat on the table, his hand fisted, and the other perched on the back of his chair, running his palm across the back of his neck. As if he was at war with himself.

Taking one at a time, Lily found them all tolerable in one way or another. Remus had been her friend for years. Often she had asked the sandy haired boy why he spent so much time with the Marauders, to which he would always reply, "They're my family Lils." Now as she sat in the furthest reaches of the library, being stared down by all of the boys for the sake of his protection, Lily finally grasped the depth of their friendship.

Setting her shoulders, Lily answered tiredly, "Sure, Black. Have at it."

Sirius settled himself comfortably back into his chair, and answered with a sardonic smile, "Jamesie here brought an important bit of information to our attention."

Lily's green eyes flicked in the direction of the messy-haired boy sitting next to her, but couldn't quite muster the courage to meet his eyes. She did however notice the way his fist clenched on the table. With a loud sigh she responded, "That's very interesting, Black. You may have gleaned that I am revising here, so if we could skip ahead to the part where this concerns me, I would be ever so grateful."

A muscle in Sirius' jaw ticked. "We're not playing games here, love," Sirius warned the the girl sharply, causing Lily to flinch slightly and James to sit up a bit straighter next to her. Lily cursed herself for letting Sirius get to her and wished she would have just studied in her dorms tonight.

The mood in the small space evolved rapidly. The thing about Lily Evans, was that she would only be a victim for so long, before she snapped right back. "Look, I know alright? I figured it out on my own last year. As I'm sure Potter has told you. Remus," Lily spoke, turning to look at her friend, who returned an apologetic expression, "You are a dear friend of mine. I promise I will keep your secret until the day I die, and I will do everything I can to help you. Do you trust me to do that?"

Remus returned a kind smile. "Of course I do, Lily. I'm sorry about all of this," the sandy brown haired boy apologized, gesturing to his surly friends. "I meant to just come talk to you myself," he explained with a shake of his head.

Lily returned an understanding nod to Remus, before addressing the table. "Alright, now that is settled, I will leave you all to figure out the purpose of a library," Lily muttered moodily and stood; gathering her belongings and jamming them harshly into her bag.

"How very civil of you, Lily," Sirius commended sarcastically, mirroring Lily by rising from his seat, with the rest of the Marauders following suit.

For some reason Lily felt her muscles tensing as the tall boys stood around her. Merlin, so this is what it felt like to be on the receiving end of the Marauders wrath, without the protective force of James' affection to shield her.

Lily was tired of being bullied and intimidated. First James, and now the whole lot of them. "Piss off, Black," Lily snapped, shoving past Potter as she turned to leave. She heard his sharp intake of breath as her shoulder knocked his. Oddly, she had to fight the urge to look up at James one last time as she did this.

"Not so fast Evans," Sirius corrected Lily, who had made it all but two steps away. The redhead suddenly felt her entire body being whipped around to face the Marauders once more, as if invisible ropes had wrapped themselves around her body, and swung her back.

"Padfoot!" came James' angry voice, his tall lean form suddenly next to her smaller one. It took the stunned girl, a moment to realize James was speaking to Sirius. The look on James' face was a mix of shock and fury. An expression Sirius returned.

"Are you kidding me? We're just going to let this go?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes," interjected a frustrated Remus. "I trust Lily. Put your blasted wands away!" The boy demanded, and Lily then noticed that both James and Sirius had theirs drawn pointed at the other.

"Yeah, guys, just stop this," Peter added warily.

After a long stare down between the two best friends, Sirius reluctantly stashed his wand in his pocket. A beat later James did the same, but the tension of their muscles stayed. The lack of wands did not bring much comfort to Lily, who knew that these boys did not need their wands to fight. They almost preferred the pounding of their fists to the flick of their wands.

"You heard Remus. Back off Sirius," James warned, his tone authoritative. Lily was absolutely captivated by the exchange going on in front of her. The Marauders always seemed so untouchable. James and Sirius were thick as thieves. Closer than brothers. She'd never seen them fight like this before. From the look on Remus and Peter's face, they hadn't either.

Sirius laughed derisively, "I guess we all know where your loyalties lie, James."

"Stop," James warned, taking a small step in front of Lily.

"James, you're a blind fool," Sirius threw at his friend.

"Your Black is showing Sirius," James spat back, shaking his head. Lily noticed Sirius' eyes widen at this. The boys were throwing low blows.

"Oh Prongs, just because she looks nice in a skirt-" Sirius started, but was cut off by James lunging at him. This got Peter and Remus into motion, as the two onlookers quickly stepped between the two dark haired boys, Peter holding back James, and Remus standing in front of Sirius.

"Right James. We can all see that you're really, 'over Evans, honestly,'" Sirius mocked over Remus' shoulder. James stilled at Sirius' words, the muscles in his broad shoulders tensing. Lily noticed James' jaw flex and his cheeks pink ever so slightly, and Lily felt her own cheeks flush at this too.

"Just shut up, Padfoot," Peter scolded, as he kept a grip on James' shirt. Everyone on edge to see what would happen next. From Lily's spot behind James she noticed the two dark haired boys lock gazes one more time. An unspoken conversation seeming to pass between them. She'd seen them do this before. It was uncanny, how in tune they could be with each other.

"Fine. Fine," Sirius finally settled, holding his hands up in surrender and taking a step back from Remus' barrier. "Lily," the long haired boy addressed her once again.

Lily saw James start at the sound of her name, and his hand was suddenly wrapped around her forearm, and she was being pulled behind him completely. James Potter shielding her from his best mate. Lily found herself oddly comforted by the expanse of James' broad shoulders.

But Lily was never one to cower. She found herself putting a soothing hand over James', and stepping around the tall boy.

Lily's green eyes met Sirius' serious stare. "You're either with us or against us, Evans," Sirius told her, and Lily knew it was a question.

Lily let out a long exhale. "Well, I guess I am with you," she answered with a nod.

"I guess you are," Sirius affirmed, his eyes fixed on the spot where James' hand was holding hers.

...

Lily was nearly running back to the Gryffindor tower, as the memory of what had just occurred in the library refused to quit pulsing through her mind. Sirius had never talked to her that way before, and she'd never seen James and Sirius fight like that.

Her hand was still tingling.

Merlin, James couldn't have pulled his hand back from her's fast enough. Lily couldn't recall when his hand had slipped into hers, or when their fingers had laced together, but she certainly remembered how quickly James ripped his away. His long fingers immediately flying into his impossibly messy hair.

"Lily! Lily wait up!" came a masculine voice behind her.

The redhead felt her shoulders slump. Couldn't this night just be over. Lily turned to see Remus hurrying to catch up with her. Surprisingly, he appeared alone.

"I'm sorry Lily," Remus apologized as he caught up with the prefect. Gesturing for them to continue back to the dorms.

"It's okay Rem," Lily reasoned, "I should have come to you myself," the redhead added, crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly very tired.

Remus smiled kindly and replied, "You know I trust you. The whole thing can get so complicated. Dumbledore knows and everything," Remus explained, telling Lily about Madame Pomfrey's help, and the shrieking shack. Lily listened curiously, as some of her questions were answered.

"Whatever I can do to help, Remus, you know I will," Lily offered earnestly, after Remus finished explaining.

The sandy haired boy only smiled, "Thank you Lily. And about what happened back there..." he added with a non comital gesture in the direction of the library accompanied with a frustrated shake of his head. Lily found herself blushing again. "You get that that was about something more than either of us, right?"

"I've never seen them fight like that before," Lily admitted, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's rare. I mean they disagree often, but they don't do that," Remus explained, sounding slightly overwhelmed. "Something happened between them this summer. They haven't said anything to Peter or I, but we know something's off. Don't worry about Sirius. He's been looking for a way to get at James since we got on the train. You were his perfect opportunity," Remus added with a tired shake of his head.

Lily couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her. "So, is that why Potter has been so..." Lily struggled for the right word, "-subdued lately?"

"No," Remus answered thoughtfully. "I think James is just growing up and Sirius is feeling left behind."

The pair stood quietly outside the portrait hole for moment longer, both thinking, before Lily added, "Well, if Sirius wanted to upset Potter, he was wasting his time with me. James can't stand me these days."

Lily was surprised when Remus just laughed and answered with a cryptic, "okay, Lily," before bidding her good night.


End file.
